


You're gonna know my name by the end of the night

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Ridiculous amounts of fluff, tipsy dancing in the ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine meet by random chance the night they graduate college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're gonna know my name by the end of the night

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always wanted to write a 24 hour date fic.

He feels  _high_.  
  
Like a powerful and wonderful poison was running through his veins leaving him giddy and free in a way he has never felt before.   
  
He isn’t even drunk, or actually high, for that matter, just happy and surrounded by friends and their new found reality: they had graduated university.   
  
Sometime during the evening they mingled with another graduating class, celebrating their shared freedom and joining partying forces which led to someone suggesting they head to the beach.

That’s why he’s here, running through still-warm sand in near darkness with the people he has spent four years with and others he just met, he doesn’t know names, just who holds the booze and who’s undressing, heading towards the water shedding layers along the way.  
  
Kurt laughs where he usually would have either judged or turned away. He lets himself be pulled along with everyone like a current of giggles and catcalls.  
  
When his toes dig into damp sand he stumbles a little with a delighted gasp, he lets his feet sink down, a small thrill passing over his skin at the possibility of waves reaching him. It’s too dark to see, all he can hear is laughter almost drowning out the play of water but he knows it’s close enough that it could touch him at any moment.  
  
It’s like a game, staying up and almost dry as people bump into him and splash around. He feels young and stupid, looking up at the black sky where he can almost pretend he sees more than just stars.  
  
He spreads his arms, snorting when someone places a drink in one of his outstretched hands. With a grin he curls his fingers around the cup pressed against his palm, bringing it to his lips to take a sip. It’s something lemony and sweet with just the right amount of alcohol.  
  
He doesn’t need to get drunk, he already feels loose and uninhibited, just like everyone around him. It’s intense, the atmosphere filled with laughter and electricity.  
  
There’s no music but everyone is dancing in their own way and he joins in without even noticing. His eyes only open when he feels the cold waves lick at his ankles, sinking his feet a little more into the sand.   
  
He watches the water for a moment where he finds another pair of feet enveloped by sand right in front of him, he looks up and meets a pair of eyes and the handsome features of a guy he’d casually noticed all evening.  
  
He wants to introduce himself but his words kind of falter as the guy smiles at him, bright and tipsy making his whole face light up even in the darkness.  
  
Kurt bites his lip, trying to control his own impending grin which doesn’t work much.   
  
“May I have this dance?” The guy asks with a laugh, like he knows how silly his request is, like he almost can’t help himself and Kurt’s heart beat sort of falls out of its usual rhythm as heat crackles under his skin.  
  
“Yeah,” he breathes. He doesn’t know this man but he doesn’t care for some reason he doesn’t understand. “Of course.”  
  
He watches with laughter on his lips as the boy awkwardly tries to step out of his sandy trap, almost falling over a good number of times before he’s finally free. During his attempts Kurt somehow ends up grabbing his hand so he uses it to pull him forward, grinning as he wraps his arms around his shoulders and lets himself be pulled out from the sand.  
  
They both stumble forward, further into the gradually rising waves and Kurt squeaks when more water is splashed their way.  
  
He can’t stop smiling, though. The feeling of his wet, sandy jeans scratching at his skin isn’t even enough to dim his happiness as he leads them into a music-less dance in the shallow waves they barely notice.  
  
Arms curl around his neck, pulling him close and he goes willingly, breathing slowly through his nose like he can maybe slow time down. He knows he doesn’t need to because there’s nowhere to go, there’s no rush.  
  
So he wraps his arms around his dance partner’s waist and dances like they’re on solid ground, like there’s music, like they’re alone in his room or on a stage performing for hundreds.   
  
He laughs when they spin and giggles when they try and dip and end up falling in the risen tide, immediately soaked but still laughing, fingers still linked between them as they try and stand up against the incoming waves.  
  
It’s another game, trying to get up only to be pushed right back or being pulled down by the other’s failed attempt.  
  
They give up in the end, their giggling making it impossible to stay up so they just let the waves decide where they go, holding on only to each other’s hand like an anchor in the barely-warm, salty water.  
  
Around their quiet moment of impromptu peace the party continues and soon they are guided back to the sand, like debris deposited on the edge of the water for a second before it comes back and pushes them up a little bit further.   
  
Kurt rolls over, finding himself entangled in their arms as he settles on his elbow above his laughing spontaneous swim partner, grinning down at him even as another wave curls around them.  
  
He feels them sink a little more, foam lapping at their clothes but all he can focus on are the eyes staring up at him.   
  
“I’m Blaine, by the way,” He whispers and Kurt’s focus drops to his mouth, there’s a bit of sand on his chin and drops of water fall into the dip above his top lip.  
  
Kurt doesn’t think, he just leans down to taste, to kiss away the ocean on Blaine’s lips. He’s never done this, kissed someone he just met, but he’s also never felt anything so intense for anyone, nameless or not.  
  
Blaine’s mouth is soft and salty and electric and Kurt distantly wonders if everyone can feel the current through the water but then Blaine is kissing back, one hand reaching up to press against the curve of his jaw, the touch is gentle especially compared to how hard he responds to the kiss, leaning up into it with a small noise that Kurt can  _feel_  against his parted lips.  
  
Kurt tilts so far to the side to deepen the kiss that his elbow sinks into the sand, making him fall forward.   
  
They both laugh as the water takes them away again, further from the commotion but Kurt doesn’t mind because he’s never kissed like that, behind the spontaneity and sand and water he’s never felt a feeling quite so intense over a simple kiss.  
  
He wants more, of Blaine, of his skin and mouth and laughter and he wants to see those eyes in daylight and morning and afternoon and evening. Realistically, he knows no one can fall in love in a night but he wants to know if the night is only the start, their start.  
  
He feels romantic and reckless and on the edge of something, someone, important. So he asks Blaine out on a date, even though it’s six in the morning by the time they get up from the sand, even though the sun is rising, pink and orange leaking into the sky as Blaine nods yes and pulls Kurt with him.  
  
They have coffee and talk for hours, find out just how easily they could have met in the past and how much they have in common and how much they could teach each other.   
  
Coffee turns to breakfast which turns to lunch and when the restaurant closes for the afternoon Blaine suggests taking a walk on the pier and by the time evening falls once again Kurt is pretty sure he never wants it to end, never wants to say goodbye.  
  
They end up falling asleep talking about their dinner plans on a picnic blanket they bought as a joke.   
  
It’s the tide soaking them that wakes them up, well, it wakes Blaine wake up and it’s his scream that wakes Kurt up. They run back up the beach laughing and wet.  
  
Blaine kisses him, still smiling as he presses him against the seawall. It takes another twenty minutes before the water reaches them again.  
  
That night, after a dinner and coffee at the hotel Kurt’s staying at, they lay half naked on Kurt’s bedding on the floor of his room, right in front of the open door of the balcony.   
  
“I still don’t know your first name,” Blaine whispers in the dimly lit room, eyebrows knotting up like he can’t believe he’s only just realized this.  
  
Kurt giggles, pressing his lips to Blaine’s shoulder, “Well, I suppose almost twenty four hours is long enough to stay anonymous. It added to my mystique.”  
  
Blaine laughs softly, kissing Kurt’s forehead. “I saw a part of your credit card, I know your last name is Hummel, the mystique is gone, sweetheart.”  
  
With a huff that turns into a laugh Kurt leans up on Blaine’s chest. “I don’t want this weekend to end. If I tell you my name it has to be because you’ll say it again when the holiday is over.”  
  
Blaine trails a finger up the sharp curve of Kurt’s jaw before settling his palm against his cheek, his gaze serious, “This isn’t over, I won’t let it be. Back in New York there are these lovely things called subways and cabs and cellphones. I’m not losing you to the seaside, that city is big enough for the both of us and small enough for us to see each other again. A lot, hopefully.”  
  
Kurt doesn’t respond, he only dips down to kiss him. He whispers his name against Blaine’s lips and smiles almost as bright as Blaine when he repeats it.   
  
The next day over coffee they exchange addresses and phone numbers. Blaine adds Kurt’s in his phone under “Grande Nonfat Mocha”, to keep the mystique.


End file.
